


Ripples

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Divination, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: "Maybe the future can wait."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Cho/Luna - lake.

“Not that I don’t enjoy this spot,” Luna says, blonde hair whipping across her face, “but what are you doing, love?”

Cho looks up, cheeks pink from the wind. “Oh, it’s silly.” She sits back on her heels and leans against her girlfriend’s legs, seeking her warmth.

“Then you chose the right girl,” Luna says cheerfully, carding her fingers through Cho’s dark hair. “So tell me, why are you bent over the Great Lake on this chilly morning?”

Cho sighs, melting into Luna’s touch. “Remember what we learned about last week in Professor Trelawney’s class? About seeing things in the future?”

Luna smiles and sits down next to Cho. “You’re scrying.”

“Trying, at least,” Cho says. “But all I see is myself.” She bites her thumbnail, a gesture Luna knows to mean that Cho is unsure of herself, of her place as a student and a teenage girl and a girlfriend. She’s so confident on the outside, the bright and brilliant Ravenclaw, but girls can’t be that way _all_ the time.

“Actually,” Luna says, urging Cho to lean over the water again, “I see more than just you.” She holds Cho close as they look into the cool, still surface of the lake. She presses a kiss to her cold cheek, making them both laugh.

“Maybe the future can wait,” Cho says.


End file.
